SevIki Bits 3 The Pain and Dangers of Love
by TheChicaChic
Summary: I'm still thinking the rating...part of my SevViki stories...not finished, but I'll keep working on it


Disclaimer: The following is just a little dabble that I wrote. Its actually part of my journal that I write in when I'm my computer class doing nothing but listening to the teacher drown on. So the only character I can take credit for is Victoria Jasper. Severus Snape(TM) is a trade mark of Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling. So I will say...this is not in character for any of the following people in it. None of the SevIki Bits are. I will say that this one may be a little...well, emotional if I get the feelings right and I hope I do. The rating is higher on this for a reason, as you will see.  
  
Title: The Pain and Dangers of Love  
  
"I don't care what you think, I'm going." Victoria said, anger in her voice as he led her into his office. She turned as he followed her in and shut the door. He walked past her and sat down at the desk. He motioned to the chair across the desk from his but she ignored it and walked to one of the book cases on the far side of the room.  
  
"You don't care what I think about this, yet you keep telling me its give-give thing in this relationship. You can't have it both ways Victoria, either you listen to me and I listen to you or its not going to work." He watched her, trying to read her body language but wasn't having any luck.  
  
She turned to look at him and glared. "You don't even care that this is something that I need to do. You go to your death eaters meetings, not caring that I don't want you to go to them, not even wondering what I think each time that you leave."  
  
"That is something I must do, you know that." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Really? You can stop at any time Severus. All you have to do is tell the ministry your done." She turned to look at the books on his book case, not looking at his face. "Your in love with the death eaters."  
  
He slammed his fist down on the desk, anger rising inside of him. "You think I chose to stay with the death eaters? Have you been paying any attention at all these past few months Victoria? The pain I come back in. Do you think I enjoy the abuse, the curses, the denial that you even exist?"  
  
"Do I even exist to you Severus? Do I? You treat me like a sex toy. Is that what I am? A warm body for you to fuck when you get back from those damn meetings of yours? Are you going to murder me like you have the others in the past? I am not some fucking whore off a street corner you can have your way with and discard after the sex."  
  
He slammed his palms down on the desk and stood. "Get out."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "No."  
  
"I said get out."  
  
"And I said no, god damn it, I am not leaving."  
  
"Victoria, I suggest you leave my sight now." He stood and stared at her, a deadly look in his eyes.  
  
"Make me." She looked at him, her long red hair falling into her face, reminding him that she did have a terrible temper.  
  
"Victoria, get the hell out of my office now, before I say or do something I regret." He said, walking around his desk to stand in front of her.  
  
"Make me Severus." She said, ice in her voice and she watched him through narrowed eyes.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her wrist, crushing it in his hand. She started to pull back when he tightened his grip. The sounds of bones breaking filled the quiet in the air as he leaned forward. He heard her whimper but didn't leave go of her wrist. "Get out of my office, NOW!" he left go of her wrist and walked back to his desk. He sat in the chair and watched her looking at her wrist.  
  
She turned back to the bookcase, pain in her eyes as she picked up a book off the shelve. She turned around and through it at him, watching it fly past his head and hit the wall behind him. She didn't say anything, only left the cold of his office and slammed the door behind her. She didn't look back, didn't stop as she made her way up to her sleeping chambers, tears forming in her eyes. As she reached the top of the stairs that led to her hall, she started crying. Reaching her bedchambers, she shut and locked the door before making her way to the bathroom and pulling out her wand. She knew she should go to the hospital wing and have her wrist healed but she didn't want to face anyone right now. She muttered a healing spell, feeling the bones heal slowly, if not painfully. She walked back into the main room and sat on her bed. The house elves had packed most of her things, and now all she had left to do was wait. She fell back onto the bed, crying again. She pulled the  
pillow from next to her and buried her face into it, crying. It was over between them, that she had seen tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus sat in his office chair, a bottle of scotch of the desk in front of him. He had yet to drink any, instead he sat there starring at it. He wanted to go find Victoria, apologize for her wrist, try and get her to listen to him about leaving. He didn't want her to leave, didn't want her to leave him alone at Hogwarts, though he couldn't admit that to her. But he was also worried about her safety, away from the grounds of Hogwarts. He couldn't protect her as well, it was to open and he could get called away at any time.  
  
"Damn you Victoria."  
  
He knew she wanted to go, that it was something she had wanted to do for a long time, but if anyone knew she was outside of Hogwarts, she wasn't safe. He wanted to let her go, wanted to take her there himself, but he couldn't, it wasn't safe for her to leave Hogwarts. Granted, not many people knew they were involved, out of those who knew, only a handful knew he actually cared about her, but it was enough to fill his soul with worry. Some of that handful would think nothing of using her to get to him, even going as far as to kill her to make him pay. At least at Hogwarts, he could protect her, and when he wasn't there, there was people like Dumbledore there to watch her, protect her from people who would harm her, but she was going to America, a land far away from Hogwarts, from the safety it presented. He stood than, and left his chambers, heading up the hall to the stairs that led to her rooms. He had to talk to her, explain some things, and make sure she was okay. He felt  
so disgusted with himself, for giving into his temper, and doing something that his father would do. He had hurt the one person who loved him, the one person he loved, who had been the only light in a life that was overly dark. He reached her doors and knocked, listening for a sound. He didn't hear any and knocked again. When she didn't answer the door and he pushed it open and walked in. He shut the door behind him and walked around the large room, trying to find something, anything. Everything of hers was gone, completely gone, from her books to the dark purple blankets on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and looked around, only to see the same, all her things were gone. He walked back into the main room and sat down on the bed, shock setting in completely. She was gone, completely, from his life. She had left him without a word, without saying good-bye. He didn't move from the spot on the bed, only sat there, starring around the room, looking for something, anything  
that would bring her back to him. He looked at the floor, a silver glow coming from beside the bed. He reached down and picked up her locket that she wore, the silver chain and silver rose with a single red ruby as its flower. He put it in his pocket, knowing now he would have to see her one last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(IA/N: One month has passed since Viki left Hogwarts. To clear some things up, Victoria is the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts, but left with a little under two months left in the term to go to America for classes on Muggle Studies. I plan on writing a fanfic that explains exactly who Viki is and everything that leads up and all. That is, if I know people are reading these things, though I do enjoy writing it. And now, on with the story./I)  
  
Victoria sat in her sleeping chamber in America. Her mother had been thrilled when Viki had written and said she was coming for a visit to the family's house in America. After Viki had finished Hogwarts, her mother had packed up and moved to the US to get away from the memories the house in England held of her father and his death. Now, for another three months to go, Viki was living with her, hiding from her feelings for Severus and everything that had happened. She had long ago gotten over there fight and now felt terrible for what she had said to him. She wanted to go back in time, to that night and work things out in a different way, but she knew that was almost impossible. Sure, there was the time-turner, but she didn't feel comfortable doing something like that, changing what had gone on between them. But she missed him so much that it was breaking her heart to not write, to not fall asleep and wake up in his arms, to feel his naked body pressed against hers all night,  
his warm breath on her neck. She missed warming her cold feet on his legs after climbing into bed from the cold dungeon floors, picking his brain for all the little facts he knew, and just all the little things that he did. Sighing, she ran a hand over her now chin length red hair and walked to the windows of the house to look out into the darkness of the night. It was beautiful outside, and she thought about going for a walk, but decided instead to go to sleep. Her mother had plans in the morning and she knew she would need all the sleep she could get. She closed the curtains on her windows and changed into the purple silk Pajamas she had bought upon arriving. Walking around the room, she blew out the candles, than climbed into the large sleigh bed her mom had gotten. It was made of stained cherry, her favorite kind of wood, and covered in deep purple silk sheets and thick purple blankets and quilts. Leaning over, she blew out the candle and closed her eyes, willing sleep  
to come. A few hours later, she woke to the feeling of lips on her wrist, kissing around the area it had been broken. She opened her eyes and made out a head of black hair leaning over her wrist. She reached for the wand under and pointed it at the candle next to the bed.  
  
"Incendio."  
  
Light filtered out of the candle and fell over the bed. She almost smiled as Severus looked up from her wrist to her face, but didn't. They still hadn't talked about what had happened, didn't work things out and if they didn't, it would just be worse.  
  
He watched her, checking to make sure she didn't try and kill him. When he saw she wasn't planning on it, he moved closer to her.  
  
"Victoria." He said quietly, almost a whisper as he watched her. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't good at this type of thing, but he had to try.  
  
"What are you doing here Severus?" she watched him, he looked nervous to her, worried, definitely not himself.  
  
He slid closer on the bed, wanting to just be near her and know she was still alive and well. "Victoria," he said again, lifting a hand to run it down the side of her face, "I am so sorry." He cupped her chin in his palm, cradling it as she rested the side of her face against it. "What I did was wrong, I let my temper get away from me. All I wanted to do was make you listen to reason, to not come here because I couldn't protect you from getting hurt, yet all I accomplished was hurting you myself. I wouldn't blame you for not forgiving me, for not speaking to me again, but know that I'm sorry." He could tell she wasn't going to leave him, the way she was resting her head into his hand, but he had to tell her what he was feeling. "I've missed you and all your little annoying habits of yours that I complain about. What I'm trying to say is I don't like not being with you." He looked up at her than, "Do you honestly think I see you as a whore, a slut who all I think is my sex  
toy?"  
  
She smiled than, looking up into his face. "No, gods no. You wouldn't be sitting here if I did." She didn't know what to say, but she knew that he was sorry. "But you didn't answer my question, why are you here?"  
  
"I had to see you and I didn't want to wait until you came back."  
  
"I'm glad you came. I missed you so much, my feet have been so cold without you." She said laughing, glad to be there with him.  
  
"Oh really?" he said as he moved closer to her, his lips close to hers. "I want to stay here with you tonight."  
  
"I want you to stay too." She smiled as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. It felt so good to kiss him again, after a month of being away from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers finding the hair on the back of his neck, pulling him closer than he was. He moved his arms around her waist, pulling closer to her as he ran his tongue over her lips. She opened them to him and he slid it into her mouth, caressing the sides with it. He pushed her gently back onto the bed, caressing her with his fingers and lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus woke the next morning and looked around. At first, he didn't remember where he was, but when he looked down at the person curled in his arms, he smiled. Her red hair was lying on the pillow next to his face; her body pressed against his, her hand resting on his that was around her waist. He reached out with the hand that wasn't around her waist and ran it through her hair gently, so as not to wake her. He liked it shorter around her face, though there wasn't as much for him to run his fingers through anymore. It was also shorter than his, which made him laugh softly when he thought about what people would say. He knew he had woken her up when she stretched against him, than rolled over to smile at him.  
  
"I missed waking up in your arms." She said, yawning.  
  
He ran a hand over her face before leaning forward and kissing her. "I missed waking you up to."  
  
"You do not wake me up!" she said, swatting at him playfully.  
  
"Oh really? Miss I can sleep till noon every day of the year unless I'm woken up, your right, I don't wake you up."  
  
"I got up fine when you were still in England."  
  
"Really? What time did your mother get you up?"  
  
"Nine." She said before she realized what she just admitted. "Oh, you jerk. You did that one purpose."  
  
"But of course my dear." He said as he kissed her hand. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, I'm sure you already have plans."  
  
She sat up a little and looked at the clocked behind him. "You're right, my mother should be a long any minute. She was taking me shopping today."  
  
He smiled and looked up as the door opened. He watched as a tall woman with long brown hair walked into the room. He noticed the likeness between Victoria and the woman, so he gathered this was her mother. The woman stopped and starred at the two in bed, shock on her face.  
  
"Victoria, I didn't know you had company this morning. Perhaps you would like to introduce me to your friend."  
  
Victoria sat up in the bed, pulling the bed sheet with her. "Mother, I wasn't expecting you yet."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Severus sat up beside Victoria and took her hand in his. It was an embarrassing moment, though no to bad. He had wanted to meet Victoria's mother, just not in this way. He started to speak when Viki cut him off.  
  
"Mother, this is Severus." She didn't get to say anything else because her mother actually smiled.  
  
"Ah, the man you talk about all the time. Well than, I shall leave you two alone. Come down to the breakfast room when you're up and we'll talk over breakfast."  
  
With that, she turned and walked out of the room. Victoria climbed out of the bed and walked to the closet on the far side of the room, pulling out a pair of black fleece pants and a dark blue fleece pull over. She turned back to the bed and smiled at Severus. "Are you going to get up or stay there all day?" she walked to a dresser and pulled out underwear, socks and a white tank top. She put everything but the fleece pull over on and looked back at the bed. Severus was still siting there, the sheet wrapped around him as Victoria walked back to the bed. She sat down next to him and smiled as he reached out and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and let him run his hands through her hair. "We should go down stairs."  
  
"In a minute. I want to enjoy holding you for a few more minutes." 


End file.
